lionheadthemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Facilities are buildings which are mandatory to a successful studio. Certain facilities can employ certain staff. Sets are where your movies are filmed. Certain sets will have an impact on a movie's genre. For example, if the player is making an action movie, a set that is relevant to an action film (War: Battlefield) can increase the movie's star quality. Compulsory Facilities Compulsory facilities are the buildings that all studios need for making movies. These should be the first things you build. 'Stage School' Cost: $5000 The Stage School should be the first thing you build, as it's the only place where you can hire actors, directors and extras. People looking for work will line up outside the building, next to the sign. You can only build one. 'Staff Office' Cost: N/A The Staff Office isn't technically a facility, as it is already built when you start a new game, and you can't build extras. You hire Builders and Janitors. You can only build one. 'Casting Office' Cost: $5000 The Casting office is where you take scripts so you can assign actors and directors to the movie. Crew and Extras may be needed and providing you have them will automatically appear in the building, so there's no need to assign them. After a period in the Casting Office, the rehersal will be over and you can move the script into the 'Shoot It' room. 'Crew Facility' Cost: $4000 The crew facility is the building that you use to hire crew to work the cameras, microphones, etcetera. You can only build one. 'Production office' Cost: $6000 The Production Office is where you take the movie to release it. After a while, the movie will stop making money. That's what the Archive room is for, just drop the movie in there to archive it. You can drop stars, movies or the info icon into the Reviews room for the reviews for the star, movie or your studio respectively. You can only build one. 'Script Office' Cost: (See Below) This is where the scripts are written. You hire scriptwriters to do the hard work for you of course. The better the office, the better the script. So, for example, a Proficient office will make a better script than a Basic or Intermediate office. There are 4 levels of the script office. Each having a different maximum star quality. Proficient and First Class are unlocked through a certificate. *Basic (Max Star Quality: 1) - $6000 *Intermediate (Max Star Quality: 2) - $29,000 *Proficient (Max Star Quality: 3) - 33,333 *First Class (Max Star Quality: 4) - 66,666 'Stunt School' Introduced in the "Stunts and Effects" expansion pack, this is where you can hire stuntmen to act as stunt doubles in movies. 'Hospital' Also introduced in the Stunts and Effects expansion pack, this is where you put Stars and Stuntmen when stunts go wrong. Movies Facilities These facilities aren't required for making movies or for your studio, but are recommended. 'Post Production' Cost: $39,000 Post Production is where you can add subtitles to your finished movies, or even a custom made soundtrack. 'Publicity Office' Cost: $44,444 Once you finish a movie, you can put it in the Publicity Office and get the public excited about it. Once you build a Publicity Office, money symbols will appear in the release room. Place the finished movie on the desired amount of money, in conjunction with the amount of public awareness in concern to the movie. 'Laboratory' Cost: $24,000 The Laboratory is where your scientists research new technology, sets, facilities, and costumes, as well as other things. All studios get new research packs in time, but its faster if you research it. 'Star & Script Selling Facility' Cost: $3000 This is where you can sell your hard work for some cheap money, be it a script or star. The selling price depends on the star rating of the star or script. You don't get much money anyway, so I don't really use this much. 'Custom Scriptwriting Office' Cost: $11,111 You can make your own scripts here, by picking out the scenes. You have a lot of control over how many extras there are, the props, the costumes etc., but it takes longer than just getting a scriptwriter to write one. Stars' Facilities These are the facilities that help your stars, be it making them more comfortable, rehabilitating drunks, etc. 'Makeover Department' Cost: $7000 The Makeover Department is where your stars get to sit back and be pampered. There are two sorts of makeover; Auto and Manual. Auto makeovers take longer than manual makeovers, but your star gets to choose the most fashionable clothes to wear. In a Manual makeover, you decide what they wear. A makeover raises the star's fashion and image bars. 'Cosmetic Surgery' Cost: $60,000 The Cosmetic Surgery clinic is where your stars can get liposuction, breast or ab implants or a nip & tuck. Nip & Tucks raise a star's Looks, Implants raise a star's Physique. 'Rehab' Cost: $22,000 If you send your star to the bar or restaurant too much, they will develop an addiction to drink or food respectively. To get rid of their addiction, you need to stick them in Rehab. Only one star can be in a rehab clinic at a time, and the process takes ages to finish, but once it is, their addiction is gone. 'Trailers' Cost: (See Below) After playing for a little while, your stars will start wanting their own trailers to stay in. You get better trailers as you progress through the game. The first trailer is unlocked after the laboratory research pack. There are 4 trailers. One is unlocked through a certificate. *Rickety - $7000 *Cheap - $24,000 *Comfortable - $45,000 *Plush - $75,000 *Palatial (Unlocked through certificate) - $77,777 Studio Facilities These facilites are there to raise Prestige and help your employees. 'Bar' Cost: $8000 *A bar is a place where your stars can unwind and knock a few back while spending time with friends. However, if they go there too much, they'll develop an addiction. 'Restaurant' Cost: $30,000 *A resturant is a great place for your stars to unwind, chat with friends and develop addictions to Spaghetti. 'Snack Van' Cost: $3000 *The snack van is the first facility you have available designed specifically to relaxing your guests. It's also the first place you'll encounter addictions. 'Restrooms' Cost: (See Below) *Restrooms raise the sanitation rating of your studio, therefore raising the Lot Prestige rating. I recommend you have one small restroom for every five employees you have or, if you're using large restrooms, one every ten. Make sure to scatter a couple of VIP restrooms across your lot, for your stars. Also make sure that you surround restrooms with ornaments. There are 3 levels for the restroom. Small - $3000 Large - $12,000 VIP - $20,000 Sets See sets. Category:The Movies